


Shigure Sohma and The Year of The Dog

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Shigure.1. Shigure leaves the main house2. TBA(When there is no more room in the summary, it will be put in the first chapter)





	Shigure Sohma and The Year of The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you all!  
As of typing -  
This wasn't posted for some reason and I'm fixing that mistake.  
So- here it is!  
Stories of everyone's favorite - novelist!~ Shigure.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Bananas!~

Shigure remembers - it shows him, how and when he left the Sohma compound - for what he tells Hatori, For good. . . However, Hatori isn’t so sure since he’s in his office every other day T^T….

“Oh, it’s not really that bad and such!” Shigure said, lifting up a box, “There’s a large plot of Sohma land near the mountains and there- you know, to - I think the east.”

Hatori pressed his lips together, it was technically northeast from here, “Yes, but I don’t see why you are leaving.”

“Just- thought it’d be nice to go and see new things- get out there more! You know?” Shigure said, flicking the pen back and forth as his eyes scanned the page.

“Shigure, I could walk over to your house. It’s not really getting out there.” Hatori said, “If you want to get out there, why not go somewhere aboard? Like Europe or the Americas?”

“True, true… However, it’s so far away,” Shigure mused with a sigh.

Hatori looked up at his cousin confused, “I thought you were trying to get out of here.”

“Nevertheless, living on my own will be a brand new experience!” Shigure said, talking over Hatori, “And it should give me plenty of time to jumpstart my career as-“ Shigure pauses for dramatic effect, “A novelist!”

“I see,” Hatori said, living entirely on his own would be new for Shigure, since he’d been living with his parents until now. The same thing also scared Hatori, because Shigure would be alone what would happen if he set the house on fire trying to cook? His cousin wasn’t very - sharp in the culinary arts, he couldn’t heat up a microwave meal properly.

Hatori turned his attention back to his rambling cousin talking about the kinds of novels he planned to write, “Since when did you want to be a novelist?” Hatori’s brow furrowed, but he was pleased it seemed his cousin was finally taking something seriously.

“Since always!” Shigure says with a wave of his hand, “I mean, it’s just a dream of mine now, but it is time to make the dream into a reality! Don’t you think? As they say, “New Year, New You.””

“They do say that,” Hatori nodded, “Well, now Mr. Novelist, when are you planning to leave?”

“Hmm!” Shigure gave a dramatic sigh, and then lifted the box that he’d brought in with him, “Well, right now if you’re ready-”

Hatori’s brow furrowed, “If I’m ready?”

“Yes, if you’re ready, I have several dozen boxes I need to deliver to my new house and no way to get them there!” Shigure explained.  
“So you just came here to get me to help you?” Hatori deadpanned.

“Now, Ha-san!” Shigure cried putting a hand on his forehead, “That’s not all! I came for companionship and to talk with you about important matters- catch up and all! How’s Kana?”

“Kana is fine, Shigure.” Hatori frowned, “And can’t you walk over or better yet- get a moving truck?”

“No, no! That won’t do! I need a skilled driver to help me, Ha-san!” Shigure said, “And if I get a moving van, who knows if I’d ever see my precious books again?”

Hatori didn’t budge.

“And you’d be extremely helpful and kind to your younger cousin!” Shigure grinned, “In return, I’ll give you a tour of my house! It was finished yesterday! And-”

“Fine, I’ll take you.” Hatori frowned and got up, “Let me get my jacket.”  
“AH!!! Ha-san! You are a life-saver, truly, truly, a lifesaver!”  
“Let’s go.” Hatori said, grabbing his keys, “I have to be back by dinner.”


End file.
